YinYang
by Taisi
Summary: Two girls watch the four "witches" and don't really like what they see.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is an RP 'tween me'n my buddie, "I am not your buddy!", Ren. Xl Please be nice! This is with our own characters but it will have the original witches in it. We were up watching The Craft until three in the morning. P**

**My character is Cerion, and Ren's is Rhianna.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own The Craft. Believe it or not, a few people would get upset if we tried to claim it. :glances apprehensivly at lawyers: So we'd better not.**

Chapter 1

Rhianna and Cerion sat outside the school lazily staring up at the sky; it was a beautiful blue, the clouds just weak whisps, looking as if they'd been painted there, an occasional bird flitting across it's vast space, gossiping about the day. To Cerion, it was nice: to Rhianna, it was depressingly happy.

They'd known each other since they were kids, and knew they're magic ever since they met. Rhianna had a connection to air and shadow: she controlled the darkness of the night, the refreshing, gentle breezes of the summer and the harsh, biting winds of winter. She was wild like the wind, with no repsect for authority: her additude was rather cold to most people, Cerion being an exception. Cerion was linked to the light and nature: she communicated with the animals, and the weather, the trees and the flowers. Her only friend was Rhianna, to whom she was devoted, taking orders when she saw the reason behind them. She listened to no one but Rhianna, and was bright and calm.

No one messed with the two, knowing that strange, rather painful, things happened to those that did.

They were witches. Obviously.

But now there were three _new _witches in their turf. Rochelle, Bonnie, and Nancy. They were dark witches, or at least they tried to be. Rochelle and Bonnie lacked any creativity, following their "trusted leader", Nancy, who took witchcraft to a dark level.

"Wanna-be pagans", as Rhianna so thoughtfully named them.

They, meaning Rhianna and Cerion, kept low, silent, watching these newbies in everything they did from afar. They, now meaning the newbies, treated everyone inferior, like they weren't as good as the ground they walked on. As much as it angered the veterans, they said nothing, waiting for the right moment, when the newbies got their "fourth".

And that moment finally came.

Sarah arrived. They could tell at once she had power. She was a wiccan, or soon to be one. Rhianna found she had no reason to bother with this one, and Cerion, undoubtedly fascinated, watched her eagerly, although she never knew it.

They knew it would happen eventually: she tied in with the Wanna-be pagans. They dressed in black, "don't-mess-with-me" clothes, much like Rhianna, pulling the look off shakily, making Rhianna hate them even more. Not only were they wanna-bes, but they had also stolen her look. What's worse, she and Cerion had been forgotten, treated as normal humans ever since their arrival.

"They _try _to stand out," Cerion said, stretching out the kinks in her back as they stood to go in. "They don't _do _subtle."

"Yeah," Rhianna growled, melancholy as always, "but they will if I tell them to." She raised her fist, looking at it appreciatively. "This is actually _very _persuasive."

Cerion smiled at her, leading the way indoors for another battle against school life.

oooOOOOOOooo

It was time to interfere: they had spelled a boy, and cursed a girl. This was going too far. Cerion glanced side-long at the furious Rhianna, who was clenching her fists hard enough to make her nails dig into her palms and bleed: Cerion flinched and took the bandana out of her hair to mop up the blood as they walked. People looked at them, remembering them finally to be witches, and stepped away in fear and respect.

This cheered up Rhianna a bit.

Now they approached the four "pagans", faces blank of any emotion, eyes flashing. They stopped a respectable distance away, as was a custom challenge.

Nancy looked up, obviously surprised to find someone opposing them, before sneering. "What do you want, girlies?" she cooed, voice dripping with sarcasm as she stepped to the front of her so-called friends.

"We _want _you to _fix _what you've _done," _Rhianna snarled venomously. Cerion layed a restraining hand on her shoulder: _Now's not the time._

"Oh, do you?" Sarah asked, almost soothingly, in her quiet voice. "Sorry, but no can do. We're afraid we rather enjoy--"

"Okay, okay, enough," Cerion interrupted, flapping a hand. "We don't care. You think you're strong? Meet us tonight at the beach. You know, the alcove. See you then."

With that she spun around and dragged the resisting Rhianna away from the flabbergasted witches.

oooOOOOOOooo

Cerion waited patiently for the pagans to arrive. Rhianna paced up and down the beach muttering darkly, grumbling under her breath. The full moon shone overhead, casting an eerie silver blanket over the waters of the ocean, making them sparkle and dance. Both girls were drawn to the moon: it represented nature and darkness, each an element that they possessed.

Finally they heard the shuffling of the sand, announcing the pagans arrival. Cerion waved a hand to Rhianna, who dissapeared in a haze of shadow, reappearing next to her.

Nancy, of course, came first, wearing her usual black wear, then came Rochelle, then Bonnie, and finally Sarah. They faced the two abnormal witches defiantly, still unaware that they _were _in fact witches. "Well, you got us here," Rochelle said, shifting from one foot to the other impatiently. "Now what do you want?"

"And make sure you _don't _say anything disrespectful," Nancy whispered threateningly, dark eyes glinting. "We're not normal people, you know."

Cerion and Rhianna traded looks with a silent agreement: _now _it was time; this is what they've been waiting for.

Rhianna swept her arm around in a huge arch, creating a cloak of shadows, that she pulled over herself, making all but her eyes almost invisible in the moonlight. Air flew around her, making her "cloak" flare up like normal clothing would, and Rhianna chuckled with a dark humor.

Cerion held both hands up to her mouth, blew softly, and created a dazzling prism of light: behind her, in the distance, on the ocean-line, three orcas cut out of the ocean to arch beautifully back into the water. Storm-clouds gathered only above Cerion and Rhianna, threatening a new rain.

The pagans stared.

Rhianna was enjoying herself; a lot. "We've been watching you for quite some time, little pagans," she cooed in a dangerously low voice. Cerion stepped between her and the pagans for safety measures. Rhianna continued, "And we don't like how you've acted."

The pagans didn't say anything.

Cerion sighed, holding out her arm to let a raven land on her wrist. She brought it close stroking it's glistening feathers softly, saying, "You've spelled, and cursed. It'll lead to death soon, or worse. Beauty--" she glanced up at Bonnie "--leads to vainity. Power--" a look at Nancy "--leads to destruction. Curses--" she turned to Rochelle "--will come back at to you threefold. And magic itself--" she looked finally at Sarah "--is a tricky power. Treat it without respect and you too shall come off worse."

Nancy opened her mouth to snap something, but Sarah whispered, "Really? Do you mean that...that we're--"

"Don't listen to her," Bonnie drawled suddenly, tossing her hair back. "It doesn't matter. Why should they care? _They're _not the ones spelling, are they?"

Rhianna threatened to hurl a curse at them, but Cerion countered it with a flick of her free wrist. _Not yet! _she spoke to Rhianna, using the great gift of telepathy. _You can't lose it just yet. They've not done anything yet...We've got to go see Learia_.

_Oh, that wiccan lady?_

_Yes, Rhi, our teacher!_

_Fine, fine, I got it, calm down, Ron._

Cerion looked back at the pagans, stormy blue-grey eyes flashing. "You need to be more careful. For all you know, there are thousands of us. Watching your every move. Who knows: you might even get hurt."

**Okay, that's the beginning. Please review! Pur-leeeease?**

**Lauren:is scowling in background: Beggar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, next chappie. Not much to say here, except "I don't own _The Craft_".**

_Chapter 2_

Rhianna sighed, looking to the left of her at the empty desk next to her: Cerion still hadn't arrived. She wasn't home when Rhianna came to walk to school with her, and she didn't find her before class either.

Rhianna dropped her head onto her desk as the teacher entered the room. "Attention, class!" the nun said briskly, tapping the desk with a ruler. "We will now take attendence." She began calling the names of the students in her class, when the door banged open and Bonnie strode it, hair falling over her bare shoulders, free of any burns, and her skirt was pulled up high, and her shirt was a little _too _low. She strode past the teacher, saying something about a pedicure when told she was late.

Rhianna scowled. She and Cerion had natural beauty: Rhianna's was more a deadly charm, beautiful but wicked, black eyes adding to the look, while Cerion's was an innocent, pure beauty, stormy eyes sparkling in everyday wonder that was lost to almost all but her. They were easily the prettiest girls in school, without make-up, highlights, or stylish, expensive hair-dos.

Bonnie had corrupted natural beauty with a spell, a spell that would come back times three. Not to mention, it would lead to vainity, something Rhianna would never understand.

Then for the second time that morning, while everyone was staring at Bonnie, the door opened, quietly this time, to admit Cerion, eyes sparkling in hurt. Rhianna actually jumped up with a gasp, drawing the attention of the class to her as well. Cerion had a black eye and a cut lip; _someone hurt her. _Rhianna was by her side in seconds, staring at her, boring into her sheilded eyes, penatrating her defenses at once.

_What happened? _she mind-spoke harshly, voice echoing mercilessly in Cerion's mind. _Who did this? Who?_

Cerion was actually taken aback by Rhianna's fierceness. _It was nothing, just a scuffle, just--_

_Tell me who now, Cerion! You never have "little scuffles"!_

Cerion's mind-self fidgeted helplessly. _It was...Jeff, but I--_

_Jeff..._Jeff was a friend of Chris's, a real block-head and a jerk: Rhianna must've angered him when she insulted him a few days ago, and he took it out on Cerion. He was about six times bigger than Cerion, and bulged with annoying muscles that twitched whenever he moved. Quite suddenly, Rhianna broke the contact. She spun around and sat in her seat again, Cerion following a little hesitantly, eyes never leaving Rhianna.

"Ms. Gryffin, do you need to see the nurse?" Sister LouAnn asked delicately.

Cerion flinched, pride taking a serious blow, about to whisper that no she didn't, but Rhianna, standing, interjected coldly, "Yes, I'll take her, Sister."

Sister LouAnn looked at her, but Rhianna met her eyes defiantly, daring her to argue. "Very well, Ms. Frost, escort Ms. Gryffin to the nurse's office."

"Uh-huh," Rhianna replied indifferently. She stood, grabbed Cerion's wrist, and dragged her out of the room, feeling the eyes of the class bore into their backs on the way out.

In the hall, Cerion quailed under her friend's hard look, mistaking the anger in it to be directed at her. Then she muttered, "I _don't _need to see that nurse-lady. I can just heal myself..." Rhianna nodded absentmindedly: she didn't forget about Cerion's healing-ability; Cerion had healed Rhianna's broken bones, punctured skin and bruises for as long as Rhianna could remember.

"Oh, that, yeah," Rhianna muttered distractedly; she raised a hand, concentration crossing her face, and the loudspeakers blared with the principal's voice:

_"Jeff Huredison, come to the office please, Jeff Huredison, come to the office please."_

Cerion was silent, then muttered, "Not bad, not bad." Then it struck her what her friend was planning. "Oh, no, Rhi, you are _not _going to--"

"Let's go," Rhianna said coldly, sweeping down the hallway. Cerion stood where she was, frowning, debating whether or not to let her go on her own, then--

_"Dang it!" _She jogged to catch up.

oooOOOOOOooo

Cerion ducked, then came back up with a surprisingly hard punch; it hit Jeff square in the jaw, sending him flying back into the brick wall at the side of the school. "That's for hurting Rhi!" she screamed, fists shaking in fury as she jogged backwards to her friend who was sitting dazedly against the wall opposite Jeff: Jeff had come with a surprising blow, before Rhi had turned around, to her back, fracturing her spine, resulting in instant defeat and paralysis.

Jeff chuckled, getting up from the ground, rubbing his broken jaw. "Hehehe...That's funny...All this time I thought you were just a little feeble school-girl..." He ran at her, raising his fist to punch her down, but found himself facing a small, yowling, hissing cat. He stopped, staring at it, then at the dog who came to stand beside it, snarling evilly, then at other random street animals, asked by their human-friend Cerion to aid her.

"They'll buy us some time," Cerion said to her friend, running her fingers gently over the back of Rhianna's shirt, up and down her spine, whispering words of healing. "Fighting's more you, so I'll heal you now and heal me tomorrow. Okay?"

Rhianna blinked, and stretched: good as new. She grinned at her friend, standing up. "I'll take it from here, Ron. Thanks." She turned to Jeff, animals departing, and said, "You'll wish you never messed with me."

oooOOOOOOooo

"Did you hear what those two witches did?" Bonnie whispered to her fellow pagans the next day at school. "Jeff Huredison beat up Gryffin, so Frost tried to fight him, and he damaged her spine when she had her back turned, but then Gryffin healed Frost and Frost finished him off! The doctor told Chris that he'd be in the hospital for a few weeks until he could go home!"

Sarah and Rochelle exchanged "oh, crap!" looks, but Nancy was unimpressed. "Who cares? They probably used magic, and if they didn't that's their problem."

Someone shoved past Nancy, making her hit her locker painfully: when she turned to glare at who it was, she saw Rhianna glaring back. Rhianna looked livid. "So...You think we used magic, huh? Shows what you know."

Cerion was standing beside her, still bruised and beaten, meek and silent as ever, peering at the pagans with a mixture of curiosity and confusion. She felt a gentle tug on her arm, looking up into Rhianna's gentled black eyes. "Let's go, Ron," she said, voice unusually affectionate, something one didn't hear too often; it probably had something to do with Cerion's limping painfully through school on Rhianna's part. Cerion blinked, then smiled warmly, nodding.

"Yup, I'm coming!" she chirped as if she wasn't pained at all. She began to stride after Rhianna, but felt a hand clasp her wrist roughly, making her yelp as whoever grabbed her grazed a sensitive pain.

"Sorry." It was Sarah. "When will you be able to heal yourself?"

Cerion met her eyes and held them with a child-like curiosity. "I dunno...after school...?"

"Ron! Come on!" Rhianna called from down the hall without turning around.

"Coming!" Cerion yelled back, yanking her arm away from Sarah carefully and trotting after Rhianna. "Hey, c'mon, wait up!"

Sarah looked after the girl, then turned to her friends who were watching her with great interest. Sarah shrank back a little. "What? What's wrong?" she asked cluelessly, looking from one, to the other, to the next.

"You just..._glowed _with power then, Sarah," Bonnie whispered, eyeing her admiringly. "I could sense it so easily, without trying."

"Mm-hm," Rochelle nodded, smiling at Sarah. "Must've been some of that little wiccan's power connected with your's when you touched her."

"This is dumb you guys," Nancy snapped suddenly, shoving through them toward her next class. "Let's just go."

They blinked, shrugged and followed.

oooOOOOOOooo

Tomorrow, Rhianna and Cerion were back at school, back to normal. Cerion was nearly completely free from bruises and could walk without limping now, and Rhianna was glad to have _some _rule of the school back, but 'some' didn't come close to satisfying her: she wanted _all, _and Cerion was happy with whatever made Rhianna happy.

But pagan-Nancy wanted 'all' too.

Rhianna and Nancy took to sitting alone, without anyone else, at completely empty tables across the schoolyard from each other, boring into each other's eyes. It was some witch power clarification process that Cerion knew nothing about. She sat down at the table she and Rhianna usually shared, feeling glum and alone.

"Hey," came an oddly familiar voice. "Can I sit here?"

She looked up at Rhianna. She leapt up, her leg catching on the bench, making her fall backwards. Wincing, she crawled back up. "Rhi, what're you--" She paused, looking up into her "friend"'s eyes; a flash of silver in her mind's eye was all the hint she needed. "Who are you, and why are you trying to trick me with a glamour?"

Suddenly, the Rhianna turned into a Sarah. "You _are _good."

"Rhi taught me. Rhi's the best."

Sarah sighed, plopping herself into the next seat. "She's just like Nancy."

It was as if a small tornado decided to hit down in that one spot. "How dare you call Rhi a pagan!" Cerion yelled, wind tossing around her blue-black and purple streaked hair. "She is nothing like Nancy!"

"Woah! Calm down!" Sarah yelled, clutching the table for dear life. When the winds slowly died, leaving Cerion's smoldering temper, Sarah ventured, "Then why is she trying to get control of the school?"

"So people like you can't!" Cerion gave her a final glare, snatched up her bag and stalked over to where Rhi sat, sitting smoothly beside her.

Sarah watched, wide-eyed; if any of them had disturbed Nancy, she'd've blown her top and beaten them mercilessly, or at least threatened to: but Rhi glanced up for a second, nodded and scooted over to give Cerion more room.

oooOOOOOOooo

Rhianna blinked when a distressed Cerion threw herself onto the bench beside her, but scooted over to make room for her friend. She didn't didn't know what made her so flustered, but would worry about it later. She stretched and decided to give the quiet staring a break--Nancy wasn't paying as close attention as she herself was.

A sudden voice behind them made them spin around. "Can we sit here?" it ventured softly.

It was Bonnie, and Rochelle and Sarah were with her. Rhianna and Cerion only glared, and Rhianna wondered breifly why Cerion didn't say something. Talking the wiccans' silence as an affirmative, they settled on the bench on the other side of the table.

"So..." Rochelle said, glancing around for a topic as they all began to eat. "How goes it?"

Rhianna, seeing Cerion was determined not to speak, said, "What's it to you?"

Rochelle blinked. "Just asking."

"You know," Rhianna snapped venomously, "you're just like you _precious, fearless leader! _You think you can turn around and do something horrible, and that no one will care! You insult us, mock us, challenge us, and now you talk to us? Are all Pagans this whacked?"

The girls held their hands up in surrender. "What do you mean?" Rochelle asked hastily, eyeing them uncertainly.

"We mean," Cerion said, with a strained voice, "that you're pagans, and we're wiccans. You've spelled and cursed. _And _you follow a heartless leader who honestly could care less about your well being." A cat jumped onto the table and then into Cerion's lap, curling into a tight ball, and meowing for attention. Cerion stroked it tenderly, eyes trained on the pagans.

Sarah groaned. "C'mon, I'm sorry about what I said!"

Cerion muttered, "But you meant it."

"I was wrong."

Cerion visibly relaxed, and spared a smile at her. The cat, smelling prey, mewled a goodbye and streaked off. Cerion yelled a warning to the mice nearby and Rhianna rolled her eyes. "Ron, it's nature for a cat to chase a mouse."

Cerion turned huge eyes to Rhianna. "_I _know _that! _But I have _friends _that are mice." Bonnie hid a smile. Cerion's attention was drawn to her. "I know you wanted to be pretty," she said, stormy-gray eyes direct. "But spelling isn't the way to do it."

"Easy for you to say," she snapped quietly. "You're already beautiful."

"So?" Rhianna said casually, instinctively scanning the area. "It's the inside that counts. That's a direct quote from _this _one." She nudged a beaming Cerion.

"You know," Rochelle said, eyeing Cerion. "You seem a lot younger than the rest of us..."

Rhianna growled, "What's that mean?"

"No, no!" she leaned back again. "It's nothing _bad..._She just has that...I dunno...'childlike innocence' you could call it."

"Aww, thanks!" Cerion grinned at her, making her flush.

The lunch hour passed without incident. Later, after school, Nancy was still a no-show, so the pagans actually _walked home with the wiccans. _They made their way to alcove, and settled inside it, stretching inside the dark confines. The pagans and wiccans talked calmly, the pagans complaining about falling under Nancy's rule, while Cerion giggled at Rhianna's cold humor to the pagans' distress.

Suddenly, a cold aura surrounded them, making the wiccans freeze. Cerion jumped to her feet with what she considered a curse, and Rhianna stood with dangerous dignity. Nancy was there, literally glowing with power. "Dammit," Rhianna growled. "You invoked the spirits didn't you?"

"Shhhhhnikes..." Cerion breathed, already mind-touching with Rhianna. _We fight, right?_

Rhianna had to ponder how she'd come to have such an influence over Cerion. _Hang on a sec. Maybe, not sure. More than likely._

Sarah was on her feet. "Nancy, what did you--how did you--_why _did you--"

"You friggin' called the corners!" Rhianna spun on her. "You _gave her your permission to do what she just did! _I thought you had more _sense!" _She glared at the other pagans, who honestly had no idea what to think.

"So, _wiccans," _Nancy whispered. "Do you still want to fight? You know, you could be awesome pagans..." She was eyeing them. "You really could. The little one would have to work at it, though--"

_"Shut it!" _A punch came flying out of nowhere, landing with rib-cracking power on Nancy's face. She hurtled backwards, blood spurting from her face, and hit the ground hard. She stood with an odd smile on her face.

"Aww, now was that necessary?"

"Be _quiet," _Cerion whispered, more to herself than to anyone--the atmosphere was growing thick around them all, the clouds overhead thickening dangerously with angry storm clouds. The little light they had almost completely flickered out.

Rhianna backed up to stand with Cerion, and they both glared; Rhianna's eyes began to glow black, Cerion's white.

_"You'll be sorry!!"_

**Yah, okay, lame-o. But I don't mind, I like this fic. So, whaa!! Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okies, I've decided that since I love this story, I shall continue it!! WOOT!!**

_Chapter 3_

Rochelle, Bonnie, and Sarah were thrown back at the force of the two wiccans' power.Bonnie and Rochelle hit the wall, cracking their heads against it with enough strength to knock them out. Sarah delved deep into her own magic, whispered a few incantations she'd randomly picked up from a sorcery book, and asked some vines to drow up around her arms and keep her rooted safely around the corner, where she could watch the fight and not be harmed.

Cerion's eyes glowed brighter, and the glow slowly enveloped the rest of her body. She raised her face to the hole in the "roof" of the alcove they were in, and screamed. Everything, everyone, even the air itself _froze. _The atmosphere thickened, the air Sarah choked into her lungs burned down her throat, painful and blistering. Her's was more of a cry than a scream, but it penetrated everyone's mind the same way a crying animal would. Shrill and desperate, it burned it's way into their minds and branded them. Sarah wanted to cry; it was so _sad, _and yet powerful at the same time...

Rhianna was the only one who wasn't affected by the girl's strange magic. She slowly was surrounded by her own black aura. Then she raised her fists above her head and purple lightling gathered in them, dancing and sparking angrily, ferociously. She threw them at the still-stunned Nancy, who shreiked and dove out of the way just in time to avoid the fate that was the side of the cave; being foricbly anhilated.

Cerion was still screaming; her mouth was open, as was her eyes, but it was a continuous sound, a resonating high-pitched trill that made Sarah's head spin, ears pound, brain buzz.

Rhianna snarled and gathered more lightning, this time more fiery looking than electric. She waited for the dust to settle and her aim to be perfect. From behind the large rock, Sarah's eyes were wide and desperate. _She...really intends to _destroy _Nancy...I...should stop her, but...it's something about their powers...Their core...it's...kind of...pure. I can't explain it...but in contrast to Nancy's, their spirits are...benevolent. _Sarah was immobilized in her little corner, the vines tightening around her; she didn't know it, but even if she wanted to move, Cerion and Rhianna's magic would hold her back.

When the dust finally did go, Nancy was crouched, shivering and whimpering, on the ground, staring up at the two girl's blazing with aura above her. She was bruised and bloody--a headwound, no doubt ::they always bleed the worst. e.g.- nosebleed::--and she was holding her arms, and hunched over her knees, head down, eyes looking up. They were filled with hatred, but also with a pleading invokation of mercy.

_Wow...that...that didn't last long..._Sarah thought, horrified, entranced and awed the same time. Cerion's high-pitched cry wavered, but only for a moment, and Sarah didn't think to wonder why.

Rhianna heard that slight tremor, and let her arms fall, the element in her hands fading away. "Get out of my _sight," _she snarled, her glow fading slightly, but still extremely percievable. "Before I end your miserable excistence _once and for all."_

Sarah could see she meant it.

With one last look of loathing, Nancy stumbled out of the cave and limped/stumbled away unsteadily, dissapearing into the dark. Cerion's scream finally ceased, and the spell was broken; Sarah still couldn't move.

"Rhi," Cerion said softly.

Rhianna immidiently refocused her attention to her friend. "Eh? What, Ron?"

"C-can I let it go, now?"

Rhianna's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, and she hastily cursed anyone she could think of in surprisingly fluent Arabic--Sarah would later learn that the two wiccans had spent there time in school ::Hahaha!! Like they did _work!!:: _ learning Japanese, Arabic, Italian, Chinese, Spanish, Norweigen, French, and Greek--and then said quickly, "Yes, yes, for the love of everything holy, let it go before you kill yourself you idiot!"

And suddenly, the lamp they'd had burst back to life, the fire they'd made cackled merrily, all the warmth flowed back into the cave, and the air was suddenly breathable again, all in one second. Sarah gasped, lungs screaming when she didn't breathe in fresh oxygen fast enough.

Cerion dropped to her knees, then was about to fall forward, but she flung out her arms quickly and caught herself. She let her head hang, hair covering her expression, and muttered, "Hey...Rhi...I think...I'll...take a quick...nap."

Then the girl was fast asleep, curled up like a kitten beside Rhianna, sitting cross-legged on the ground, who kind of pet her. She looked up at where Sarah was staring at them. Rhianna shrugged, reached into the black bag that she always wore at her side ::she only took it off to fight; it's strap goes over her right shoulder, and hangs at her left hip; Cerion has one identical to it, only sky blue:: and withdrew marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate bars. She held a marshmallow in her palm, heated it to a perfect golden brown, stuck in on half a graham cracker, put a generous slab of chocolate over it, and sandwiched both between the other half of cracker. She popped it in her mouth, chewed thoughtfully, and grinned. "Perfect."

Sarah was still staring.

Rhianna offered her a marshmallow. "Want one?"

Hours later, when the Bonnie and Rochelle finally woke up, they were lying in a nest of huge leaves and grass ::courtesy of the ever-thoughtfull Cerion--those "nests" would've been comfy./\./\:: and looked around to find Sarah, Cerion and Rhianna eating smores around the fire, and laughing like old friends. ::Well, Rhianna was actually kind of scowling, but that's just how she is.::

**::bows:: I apologize for how short it was. Please, please don't hate me!! I have an extreme case of Writer's Block on this story. In fact, this may be the end. Yeah...Yeah it may be...::ponders:: Reviews?**


End file.
